SUNFLOWERS
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: For Theavanessa Leonhart/Karena tak mampu membayar, Ivan membawa Gilbert paksa ke rumahnya sementara Ludwig dibiarkan menangis karena tak bisa mengejar mobil yang membawa kakaknya. Saat itu salju turun, kaki-kaki kecil Ludwig yang mencoba mengejar mobil Ivan tak kuasa menahan dinginnya suhu di musim dingin ini./Saat kebahagiaan hanya sebatas ilusi/RnR?


**DISCLAIMER: HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA – AXIS: POWER HETALIA**

**GENRE: ROMANCE/HURT/COMFORT**

**WARNING: Out of Character, Slight Yaoi, Typo (s), Alternative Universe, Human Name Used, etc.**

* * *

_Aku tak merasa heran saat orang-orang menilaiku egois, dingin, dan seharusnya tak pantas mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Aku memang bisa melakukan apapun pada siapapun tanpa terkecuali semauku, karena tak ada yang berani menentangku. Bahkan hanya dengan tatapan pun, mereka langsung menundukan wajahnya takut. Tapi, ada satu terlihat berbeda. Gilbert, kau satu-satunya yang berani menentangku dan itu membuatmu jadi istimewa di antara yang lain. Untuk orang yang istimewa sepertimu, rasanya aku jadi sayang memberikanmu pada orang lain. Santapan istimewa untuk diriku yang juga istimewa._

**.**

**.**

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau!" seru Gilbert dengan melemparkan pandangan penuh kebencian pada Ivan, "Apa kau ini tuli, huh?"

Ivan tersenyum, mendorong lelaki itu ke dinding, menarik rambutnya lalu berbisik, "Aku ini Tuanmu, sudah sewajarnya kau mematuhi apa yang kukatakan, da."

"Tch, aku tak menganggapmu sebagai apapun atau siapapun. Kau hampir membuat adikku sekarat dan membawaku ke tempat menjijikan ini yang kau sebut rumah?!"

– _**Bugh!**_

Pukulan yang cukup keras menghantam kepala Gilbert dan membuatnya roboh. Ivan menatap pemuda itu dingin dengan potongan pipa kesayangannya tergenggam di tangan. Cairan merah keluar lewat telinga lelaki albino itu, sementara ia meringis menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk di kepalanya. Sungguh demi apapun itu, siksaan fisik yang selama ini diterima Gilbert rasanya sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari yang tak mengenyangkan. Sifat Ivan yang ringan tangan, membuat lelaki itu mudah melayangkan pukulan, tendangan bahkan melemparkan benda keras ke tubuh Gilbert. Sakit. Ini sakit.

"Semakin kau menentangku, semakin sering kau akan menerima konsekuensinya, da," ujar Ivan sambil tersenyum menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya.

_Damn!_

"Sebagai hukumannya, kau tidak akan mendapat makan malam dan harus tidur dalam kamarmu yang baru, da."

Ivan menendang kaki Gilbert memberi perintah untuk berdiri. Tak ingin mendapat luka yang lebih parah lagi, Gilbert memaksakan kakinya untuk berdiri, berjalan mengikuti Ivan dari belakang. Cairan merah itu masih terus keluar dan jujur, ini membuatnya sedikit pusing. Ingatannya kembali memutar kejadian dua minggu lalu, ketika Ivan datang dengan beberapa anak buahnya. Datang ke rumahnya yang damai dan hangat. Ivan datang bukan karena alasan yang tak jelas, melainkan untuk menagih hutang. Gilbert banyak berhutang uang pada Ivan. Uang itu ia gunakan untuk membayar pengobatan adiknya, Ludwig. Adiknya menderita kelainan pada jantungnya dan ini membuat Gilbert yang bukan seorang kaya kelimpungan mencari pinjaman ke sana kemari. Ia bingung harus meminjam pada siapa lagi, hutangnya sudah terlalu banyak di sana-sini.

Sampai ia bertemu Ivan di tempat biasa ia minum. Tempat di mana Gilbert bisa melepaskan sejenak beban yang ada di pundaknya. Lelaki itu menawari bantuan untuk meminjamkan sejumlah uang untuk membayar biaya berobat Ludwig. Tanpa pikir panjang Gilbert langsung menerima tawaran Ivan, ini demi adiknya, Ludwig kecilnya. Ivan tak mengatakan kalau pinjamannya berbunga tinggi dan jelas Gilbert tak mampu membayarnya. Karena tak mampu membayar, Ivan membawa Gilbert paksa ke rumahnya sementara Ludwig dibiarkan menangis karena tak bisa mengejar mobil yang membawa kakaknya. Saat itu salju turun, kaki-kaki kecil Ludwig yang mencoba mengejar mobil Ivan tak kuasa menahan dinginnya suhu di musim dingin ini. Beberapa kali ia terjatuh dan bangkit agar bisa mengejar namun percuma, tak dapat terkejar. Tangisan Ludwig pun semakin menjadi.

Tetangganya, Elizavetha, yang melihat kejadian itu menjadi iba. Wanita itu mengalungkan sebuah syal di leher Ludwig dan menggendongnya, membawa masuk agar bocah itu tak terserang demam. Tangisan Ludwig masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Gilbert hanya bisa merutuki dirinya, mencapnya sebagai kakak yang gagal dan tak berguna. Semuanya suram sudah.

"Masuk, dan renungkan semuanya. Aku tidak akan kasar padamu jika kau tak membangkang, Gil."

"Aku membencimu."

"Kau mau memancing lagi, da?"

Iris _ruby_ Gilbert menatap Ivan tajam, "Suatu saat kau akan membayar ini, saat di mana kau akan kehilangan semuanya. Kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berarti bagi dirimu."

"Hmf, bermimpilah selagi kau bisa."

Ivan melangkahkan kakinya ke luar ruangan berjeruji dan sempit itu. Mematikan lampu, membiarkan ruangan yang kotor dan gelap itu menjadi tempat di mana Gilbert bermalam. Busuk. Tempat ini mengeluarkan bau yang tidak mengenakan. Rasa mual terasa di dasar perutnya, ini menjijikan. Menjijikan seperti dirinya yang tak mampu melindungi adiknya dan harus membayar hutangnya dengan tubuhnya. Berkali-kali ia tidur dengan lelaki Rusia itu, dan berulang kali pula ia akan merasakan sakit di bagian belakang bokongnya. Gilbert selalu menolak namun ia kalah kuat dengan Ivan dan tidak hanya layanan sex yang ia harus berikan, tapi juga berbagai penyimpangan lainnya. Jiwa dan raganya rasanya sudah sanggup lagi untuk bertahan.

–**0o0o0–**

**Edelstein's House**

**08: 15 PM**

"_Aunt_ Lizzy, kenapa _bruder_ tak pulang juga?" tanya Ludwig sambil menarik-narik _apron_ Elizavetha, "Apa _bruder_ membenciku?"

Elizavetha hanya bisa tersenyum miris lalu digantikan dengan senyuman hangat. Ia merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Ludwig, "Gil pasti pulang, pasti. Kau tunggu saja sebentar lagi. Ah, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku memasak, _Uncle_ Roddy akan segera pulang."

Ludwig mengangguk. Elizavetha tak tahu harus menjawab apa dan tak berani menjamin kalau Gilbert akan kembali. Tapi ia selalu menyelipkan nama Gilbert dalam setiap doanya. Terlebih ketika mengiringi Ludwig berdoa setiap malam sebelum tidur.

_Gil, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau tahu kan adikmu sangat merindukanmu, cepatlah kembali. Aku ingin melihatmu lagi. Lagi..._

* * *

"Mr. Beilschmidt?" terdengar suara yang seperti memanggil namanya, "Anda di dalam?"

"Hng~ siapa?"

"Saya Toris, bolehkah saya masuk?"

"Masuklah."

Lelaki bermental tanggung itu masuk ke dalam ruangan, menyalakan lampu dan melihat Gilbert duduk di dalam ruangan kecil dengan jeruji besi. Toris menutup mulutnya dan wajahnya tampak terkejut, ia segera bebalik dan meninggalkan Gilbert dengan sebuah tanda tanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali membawa kotak P3K dan cepat-cepat membuka pintu jeruji itu. Membiarkan Gilbert untuk keluar lalu, mengeluarkan gulungan perban dari kotak itu.

"Oh, Tuhan, sudah saya duga kalau Mr. Braginski akan menyakiti Anda lagi," ujar Toris sibuk membuka gulungan perban, "Kali ini bagian mana yang beliau lukai?"

"Hanya bagian kepala saja, sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Memangnya kalian bertengkar lagi karena soal apa?"

"Hanya soal biasa."

"Begitukah? Tapi tadi saya lihat saat berpapasan dengan beliau, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat marah sekali. Anda yakin hanya soal biasa?"

_Aku tidak harus mengatakan detilnya kan, Toris. Bagiku ini hal yang biasa dan kekanakan. Mana ada orang yang mau menanam benih bunga matahari di tengah musim dingin seperti ini. Seperti orang bodoh saja._

"Iya, hanya hal yang sepele."

Pandangan Toris merendah dan ia menghela napas panjang, "Mr. Beilschmidt, Anda tahu sebenarnya saya senang saat Anda datang ke rumah ini. Walau mungkin Anda tak menyadarinya tapi sejak Anda datang, Anda membuat Mr. Braginski sedikit berubah."

"Berubah? Maksudmu."

"Ya, berubah. Mr. Braginki tidak biasanya banyak bicara, menyuruh saya, Eduard dan Raivis pun seperlunya. Beliau lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya di dalam ruangannya dengan lukisan padang bunga mataharinya."

Gilbert mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Padang bunga matahari?"

"Sepertinya Anda memang tak menyadarinya. Mr. Braginski sangat menyukai bunga matahari karena di negaranya sangat sulit untuk menumbuhkan bunga itu, negaranya sangat dingin. Sudah sejak lama ia ingin memiliki padang bunga matahari dan itu seperti harapan kosong yang terus ia kejar."

_Dingin? Oh, aku mulai sedikit mengerti. Mungkin pada dasarnya ia bukan seorang yang selalu berkelakuan negatif, hanya caranya saja yang keliru. Kalau kau lebih sedikit terbuka padaku, aku pasti akan memahamimu, Ivan._

"Dan, untuk kali pertama saya melihat beliau tersenyum tulus. Itu ketika Anda tak sengaja menumpahkan sup panas ke bagian selangkangan Anda, lalu Anda pun bertingkah konyol karena kepanasan kan?" Toris mengambil jeda untuk mengambil nafas, "Mr. Braginski pun meninggalkan ruang makan, itu bukan karena ia muak dengan Anda , melainkan untuk tertawa karena tingkah Anda. Tertawa lepas yang jarang sekali saya lihat, tawanya sangat berbeda dengan tawa psikopat yang biasa beliau tunjukan."

_Mengerti, aku mengerti sekarang. Ivan, aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Kau tidak bisa selamanya menyembunyikan perasaanmu itu. Kau harusnya... harusnya..._

"Bawa aku padanya."

"Eh? Maaf?"

"Bawa aku menemui Ivan. Aku harus menemuinya."

"Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Mr. Braginski tidak akan menerima Anda, terlebih melihat reaksinya tadi. Anda akan terkena masalah nanti."

"Aku tidak peduli, cepat bawa aku ke ruangannya."

"Ba-baik, aku mengerti."

Setelah selesai membalut luka yang ada di kepala Gilbert, sedikit takut Toris membawanya pada Ivan. Ketukan pertama Toris mengucapkan salam, tak ada jawaban. Ia mencoba pada ketukan kedua, kembali tak menjawab. Ketika ketiga Gilbert-lah yang mecoba, namun masih tak ada jawaban. Sedikit aneh, biasanya mau semarah apapun Ivan, ia tak akan sampai mengabaikan jawaban terkecuali dari adik perempuannya, Natalya, yang sudah pasti ia abaikan.

"Apa ia sudah tidur?" tanya Gilbert.

"Tidak, biasanya pukul sepuluh malam saya akan mengantarkan teh ke ruangannya, dan sekarang baru pukul sembilan malam. Apa jangan-jangan oh, tidak!"

"Ada apa?"

"Saya takut kalau penyakit beliau kambuh lagi."

"Penyakit? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku?"

"Mr. Braginski berpesan agar saya tak mengatakannya pada Anda."

"Sial!"

Gilbert mencoba mendobrak pintu ruangan Ivan. Berkali-kali ia dan Toris mencoba sampai akhirnya pintu pun berhasil didobrak. Ruangan yang gelap membuat pemandangan yang sebenarnya tertutupi, Toris memencet tombol untuk menyalakan lampu dan mereka melihat Ivan sudah terbaring di lantai. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gilbert berlari dan membalikan tubuh Ivan. Ia mengecek apakah lelaki itu masih bernafas atau tidak. Embusan napasnya masih terasa, Gilbert bisa bernafas lega. Ia mengangkat setengah tubuh Ivan dan menyanggahnya.

"Ivan, kumohon bangun, kumohon," ujar Gilbert sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya, "Ivan, kau bilang ingin memiliki padang bunga matahari kan? Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu."

Perlahan ke dua mata Ivan mulai terbuka, "G-Gil..."

Mendengar suara Ivan yang terdengar lemah, Gilbert langsung memeluk lelaki itu hangat. Setitik air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya, "Iya, iya, aku di sini. Kau tidak sendiri, Ivan. Aku ada di sini, di sini untukmu."

"Gil..."

"Terimakasih karena telah memukul kepalaku dengan pipamu itu. Itu membuatku tersadar akan sesuatu yang penting. Kau tidak akan lagi merasa kesepian, karena aku akan ada bersamamu. Tidak peduli sekasar apa, tidak peduli sejahat apa, bagiku... kau adalah orang yang terpenting dalam hidupku."

_Yah, tapi setelah Ludwig tentunya..._

"Maaf, aku terlambat menyadarinya... kau tidak harus menyembunyikan rasa kesepianmu itu, Ivan. Kau bersikap keras selama ini agar kau dapat selalu mengikat orang-orangmu, kan? kau tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh mereka, kan?" Gilbert menghela nafas pendek, "Dan, kau merasa iri pada Ludwig, kan?"

Ivan tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Semua yang dikatakan Gilbert memang benar. Ia hanya ingin bersama dengan orang-orang yang bisa dekat dengannya. Ia tak ingin sendiri, tak ingin menjadi seorang yang tak punya mimpi kosong yang tak pernah jadi nyata dan tak ingin jadi seorang yang tak pernah merasa untuk dicintai. Melihat Gilbert dan adiknya hidup bersama, melihat Ludwig dapat merasakan hangatnya sebuah cinta dari kakaknya walau hidup mereka tak seberuntung dirinya entah kenapa membuat Ivan merasa dirinyalah yang miskin di sini. Ivan hanya ingin mendapat cinta... cinta yang tulus dan dapat mencintai secara murni. Oh, Gilbert apa kau tidak bisamembaginya padaku, pikirnya.

"Dengar Ivan, kalau saja kau jujur padaku sejak awal, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri."

"Tapi aku selalu menyakitimu."

Gilbert menggeleng pelan, "Itu tidak apa, rasa sakitmu pasti lebih berat dibanding dengan sakitnya ragaku."

_Gil, sebenarnya aku punya tiga kata untukmu. Namun aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya karena takut akan menyakitimu lebih jauh. Maafkan aku Gilbert, maaf, aku tidak sempat membuatmu bahagia dan terimakasih pria kesepian ini akhirnya bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di dada ini. Sesuatu yang bisa mencairkan keras dan dinginnya gunug es dalam relung hati. Seandainnya aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu, aku pasti akan menghilangnya seperti salju yang mencair tanpa ada yang tahu. Aku bisa pergi dengan tenang sekarang._

Senyum hangat mulai terkembang di wajah Ivan. Tangan dinginnya membelai rambut terang Gilbert, ia menutup matanya dan mengembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Tangan dinginnya jatuh ke atas karpet merah. Mata Gilbert membesar, oh, ayolah, ia pasti sedang dipermainkan, kan? Ini pasti hanya kebohongan belaka, kan? Bagaimana bisa Ivan pergi saat ia baru saja mulai mengenalnya. Ini... tidak mungkin.

_Goddamn! Ich liebe dich, Ivan._

* * *

Kaki-kaki kecil Ludwig melangkah riang saat melihat Gilbert keluar dari dalam mobil dan berdiri sambil melambaikan tangannya. Elizavetha yang berdiri bersama Roderich berusaha menahan tangisnya saat lelaki yang dulu gemar sekali menjahilinya sudah kembali. Gilbert mengangkat Ludwig dan memeluknya hangat penuh kerinduan.

_Aku pulang..._

"_Bruder_, aku merindukanmu, kenapa kau pergi?"

"Kesese, begitukah? Kau merindukan aku yang _awesome_ ini?"

Ludwig menggembungkan ke dua pipinya, "_Bruder_!"

"Hei, hei tidak usah berwajah seperti itu kan. Ah, saat musim panas nanti bagaimana kalau kita menanam bunga matahari?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk sebuah harapan. Karena saat kita menanam benihnya, saat itulah kita membuat satu harapan. Lalu, ketika sudah tumbuh menjadi besar, semoga apa yang kita harapkan akan menjadi nyata."

"Apa itu akan berhasil?"

"Tentu saja, percaya saja padaku yang _awesome_ ini."

Ludwig memutar bola matanya, "Baiklah, baiklah."

Gilbert melihat adiknya menguap, spertinya bocah itu mengantuk, "Oh, kau mengantuk, yah? Ya, sudah biar kunyanyikan lagu nina bobo untukmu."

Gilbert mengelus lembut rambut Ludwig sambil bersenandung halus. Perlahan mata Ludwig mulai terasa berat dan ia pun tertidur, tertidur dalam gendongan kakaknya. Sudah cukup lama ia tak mendengarkan Gilbert bersenandung untuknya. Selamat datang kembali Gilbert, semoga kebersamaanmu dengan orang yang kau sayangi akan selalu terjaga.

**[FIN]**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Mary~ gomen _flat_ dan gak maknyus. Ini ngerjainnya sambil buat tugas linguistics yang membunuh. Kalau ada kritik dan saran silakan tuangkan dalam kotak review. Terimakasih..


End file.
